Lost Hills
100px "Metallic Monks" Lost Hills é um bunker governamental do pré-guerra e quartel-general da Brotherhood of Steel localizado no Sul da Califórnia, localizado a oeste de Junktown e do Hub e diretamente ao sudeste de Mariposa Military Base. Misterioso e impenetrável, é motivo de várias lendas entre os wastelanders. Background Durante a Grande Guerra, os soldados de Mariposa escaparam da radiação das bombas atômicas. Dois dias depois, um batedor em power armor (Platner) foi enviado ao exterior para checar a leitura de radiação da área cercando a base. Ele voltou com nenhuma leitura alta de radiação. Após enterrar os cientistas da instalação na wasteland, os soldados selaram a base militar, depois partiram para o deserto, levando suprimentos e projetos de armas com eles. O Capitão Roger Maxson liderou seus homens e suas famílias para o bunker do governo em Lost Hills, no evento que depois seria conhecido como O Êxodo. Em Novembro de 2077, o capitão e seus homens, chegaram em Lost Hills, sofrendo diversas fatalidades no caminho, incluindo a esposa de Maxson. O bunker de Lost Hills se tornou o quartel-general da recém formada Brotherhood of Steel. A instalação foi renovada e mantida pela Brotherhood por vários anos. Após os eventos de Fallout (2162), a instalação se tornou um grande centro de pesquisa e desenvolvimento, se mantendo longe da política da Nova Califórnia, e ajudando a recém-nascida NCR, eventualmente o bunker se tornaria capital do estado Maxson. Local A base Lost Hill pode ser achada quadro quadrados oeste e oito quadrados sul do Vault 13. Layout Lost Hills era um bunker de segurança governamental do pré-guerra. Localizado quase inteiramente no subsolo, a única indicação de sua presença é uma pequena e reforçada estrutura contendo o elevador primário de acesso. Após passar para as mãos da Brotherhood, dois sentinelas em Power Armor guardam a entrada. Um deles, um homem chamado Cabbot, inicia a quest Become a Initiate. Patrulhas diárias em power armor andam ao redor da área do bunker. Encontrar com uma delas resultará em um interrogatório e prisão temporária. Level 1 O primeiro nível subterrâneo contém a sala principal de abastecimento (cheia de tecnologia do pré-guerra). O estoque, enquanto cheio de tecnologia, é bem limitado - cada irmão pode retirar apenas um set de armadura, as armas de alto padrão só podem ser entregas para aqueles com permissões especiais do Paladino Sênior Talus. Oposto a sala de abastecimento está a camâra de treinamento, onde recrutas podem se exercitar e treinar habilidades de combate dos melhores lutadores da Brotherhood. Duas outras salas estão presentes nesse andar - o escritório do Paladino Chefe Rhombus e a sala de guarda, onde os guardas da superfície passam seu tempo quando não estão em guarda. Fo1 Paladin guardhouse.png|Sala de Guarda dos Paladinos Fo1 Rhombus' office and quarters.png|Escritório e quatro de Rhombus Fo1 Storehouse.png|Armazém Fo1 Training room and Thomas' quarters.png|Sla de treinamento e os aposentos de Level 2 O Level 2 abriga os dormitórios dos recrutas, suas salas de aula e o laboratório médico. Os membros mais novos passam seu tempo aqui, estudando para serem um Cavaleiro ou um Escriba, sob os olhos cuidadosos dos seus superiores. A enfermaria é bem estocada com suplementos médicos e em 2161 ofereicia o melhor tratamento médico por toda Nova Califórnia. Além de curar feridas, remover vícios e radiação, os médicos também podem realizar cirurgias de aprimoramento humano: * ST: $2000, 3 semanas * PE: $4000, 1 semana * EN: $3000, 1 semana * IN: $6000, 3 semanas * AG: $5000, 3 semanas Fo1 Classroom.png|Sala de aula dos recrutas Fo1 Infirmary.png|Enfermaria Fo1 Initiates Quarters.png|Dormitório dos Recrutas Level 3 O coração da Brotherhood, o nível 3 abriga as mais importante das instalações - oficinas, onde a tecnologia é guardada e recriada pelos Cavaleiros, e a biblioteca, onde os Escribas pacientemente estudam projetos e conhecimento, preservando-os para as futuras gerações. Em 2161, a Escriba-Mestre Vree gasta a maior parte de seu tempo na biblioteca, pesquisando assuntos vitais para a Brotherhood. Até seus quartos são localizados na Biblioteca. Fo1 Central library.png|Biblioteca Principal Fo1 LS Workshop.png|Oficina principal Fo1 SK LS quarters.png|Aposentos dos Cavaleiros e dos Escribas Level 4 Abrigando o Centro de Comando e os aposentos dos Anciões, se o nível 3 é considerado o coração, o nível 4 é o cérebro da Brotherhood. Diferente de outros membros, os líderes da Brotherhood tem os sues próprios quartos. Sua sala de conferência é localizada atrás do auditório, usada frequentemente. O mainframe processa e estoca o conhecimento coletivo da Brotherhood, é localizado secretamente, atrás dos aposentos. Estranhamente, a sala não é guardada por nínguem, diferente dos quartos dos Anciões e da Sala de Conferências. Fo1 Elder Conference Room.png|Sala de Conferências Fo1 LS 4 Mainframe and Access Room.png|Mainframe Fo1 LS Auditorium.png|Auditório Fo1 LS Elder Quarters.png|Aposento de um Ancião. Habitantes Os habitantes do Bunker são exclusivamente membros da Irmandade, apenas comerciantes e outras pessoas necessárias são permitidas dentro do Bunker. A disciplina é respeitada, e todos respeitam e realizam suas tarefas. Mesmo restrita, é também uma sociedade justa - irmãos são tratados com igualdade, e são permitidos a terem amigos, camaradas ou até romances. As castas da Brotherhood Podem ser identificadas facilmente: * Cavaleiros e cavaleiros recrutas vestem uma Armadura da Brotherhood e carregam um Rifle de Assalto AK-112. * Escribas e recrutas de escriba usam gibões marrons e usam uma Wattz 1000 laser pistol. * Paladinos usam T-51b Power Armor e carregam armas pesadas. * Anciões são fáceis de identificar com seus gibões azuis com linhas amarelas. Quests Relacionadas * Become an initiate * Rescue Initiate from the Hub * Convince the Elders to send help (to Mariposa or to Cathedral) * Guard the caravans * Scout the northern wastes * Fix the broken T-51b power armor * Receive training from Thomas * Get Sophia some pulse grenades for Michael Notas * A música de fundo é Metallic Monks, que foi usada depois em Freeside. * Em Fallout 3, de acordo com as Entradas de Terminais na Citadel, a BoS está protegendo o estado de Maxson para os NCR, mesmo ambas facções descordarem ideologicamente, talvez seja o resultado do conflito interno mencionado na Citadel. Bastidores * Em Fallout 3 durante a quest Glaxy News Radio, após derrotar o Benemoth, um dos Paladinos irá dizer "Isso pode dar uma ideias aos garotos de Lost Hills". * Lost Hills aparentemente é baseada na cidade real Lost Hills, Califórnia ao norte de Bakersfield, localização do Vault 12. Galeria Fo1 Invaded Brotherhood .png| FB3 Appendix.jpg|Arte conceitual para o Bunker de Lost Hills Stroken BoS Emblem.png|Emblema da Brotherhood of Steel FO01 NPC Vree G.png|Escriba-Chefe Vree FO01 NPC Rhombus G.png|Paladino-Chefe Rhombus FO01 NPC Maxson G.png|High Elder, John Maxson en:Lost Hills pl:Lost Hills es:Lost Hills ru:Лост-Хиллз New California Republic Categoria:Localidades do Fallout